Kasey Brown's Pizza Entertainment
FNAK 1 -'' Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza, often abbreviated simply to "KBP" or "Kasey's", also called "Kasey Brown's Pizzeria", owned by Kasey's Entertainment, is the name of the fictional location in which Five Nights at Kasey's and Five Nights at Kasey's 2 are set (technically, the two games are in different locations, but they share the same name). Kasey's is a family restaurant, reminiscent of Freddy Fazbear Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Kasey Brown's Pizza provides entertainment via singing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot and figurehead of Kasey Brown's Pizza is Kasey Brown herself, accompanied by her bandmates, consisting of Snowflake and Rosey, all of whom are on the Show Stage, and the two secondary characters named Ranger 1 out of the 2 Human Kid Animatronics, who remains decommissioned behind his curtain in Pirates' Cove. And the Other Human Kid Animatronic is Ryder. That helps Kasey, Snowflake and Rosey Entertain the Kids. Despite Kasey's looking like a charming, family-friendly restaurant, it actually has a very dark and disturbing past. ''History According to Phone Guy in Five Nights at Kasey's 2, the original restaurant was named "Brownie's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before being bought and re-enfranchised as "Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza." By the time the events of the second game occurred, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. According to several altered posters in the first game, an incident occurred when a man, dressed in an animatronic (thought to be Golden Kasey's or Spring-Ryder's) suit, lured two kids and eventually four pups in total into the back of the Kasey Brown's Entertainment Pizza seen in the second game; however, nowhere does it say that he actually murdered them. The suspect was eventually caught, but in the end, neither the children and the Pups, nor their bodies were ever found. In the first game, the restaurant is actually set to be shut down later in the year; complaints to the Health Department about blood and mucus leaking from the suits, as well as a horrid odor, are allegedly the cause. Furthermore, business had been bad, and the management could not find a buyer for the pizzeria since no one cared to be associated with the name, giving them no other choice but to close the place down. Due to the incidents, the restaurant had been unable to earn a substantial amount of revenue. This resulted in the implementation of a power budget at night. It is also for these reasons that the establishment was forced to close down at the end of the year. Safe Room The Safe Room is a secret room within Kasey brown's Pizza. According to both the phone calls and minigames in Five Nights at Kasey's 3, there was a "Safe Room" that was hidden from the cameras and was invisible to animatronics. This room ended up being covered with a false wall, due to what was presumably budget restrictions. According to the map of the minigames in between nights in the third game, this room is right next to the Restrooms, near the entrance. This room's functions are mixed, as sort of a "multipurpose room" of the establishment. As Phone Guy describes, the safe room is "reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only." The room's role in the storyline is pivotal, however, as it is used as a hiding place for Purple Guy in Five Nights at Kasey's 3. The Safe Room itself contains very few items. The original Spring Ryder suit, Spring-Kasey, was presumably stored here where it remained until it was found by employees at Kasey's Fright. Additionally, three of what appear to be arcade machines are seen in the back of the room, boasting a blank blue screen. The floor and walls appear to be identical to those of the rest of the building. ~ W.I.P ~